A Dark Road
by sparkletime889
Summary: Ciel encounters a strange young man.


AN: Sorry this isn't a Fate/stay night fic, I'm waiting for help to learn how ti improve before i continue writing The Slender Angel and the third fic. In the meantime I decided to write something completely different, a the black butlers fic.

Chapter 1

The Black Butlers

The moon cast it's heavenly light down upon the Earth, filled with those unworthy of it's gaze. Ciel Phantomhive looked down at the ground. Looking at the moon was too painful for him. It's brilliant gaze reminded him of the love he once had. The love he once lost.

It was a dark and gloomy night 13 years ago. Branches reached out from the forst to grab innocent travelers on the path towards the village. Ciel was on that path. The horses that pulled his carrage were restless and that made him nervous. At the same time, he wanted to rush on as fast as possible. This road scared him, and he was all alone. He was always alone, though, that was nothing new.

The horses began to slow down, much to Ciel's horror. Sure enough, they had come to a complete stop. Ciel didn't understand. Why are you stopping, he said, whipping them to make them go on, but they did not budge. Slowly, Ciel saw a figure approaching from the distance. It terrified him. As Ciel tried to gain his composure, he felt lightheaded. The next thing he knew, he had passed out.

He was alone, as always. Darkness surrounded him. He felt eyes all around him, looking at him, but he could not see them. Ghostly vapors wrapped around his body, pushing him forward, but he couldn't move forward, the pain was too much. Fitting. Living was pain. He realized he was at the bottom of the ocean. Fish swam past him, casting their dead eyes upon him. A man swam around him in circles, wearing a dark crimson red suit. Blood. Blood in the water. Like the night his family died. The night he became the empty shell. Longing footsteps in the distance. A lone ocotpus wraps it's tentacles around his body.

When Ciel finally awoke from his nightmare, he realized that he had been removed from his craage and his horses were gone. He was in some kind of wooden hut. He was on a very comfortable bed. As his blurry vision came into focus he noticed there was a man standing in the corner, looking at him. What Ciel saw was a sight that made his breath stop short. A slender boy, with dark skin of a somewhat light variety, and medium-length curly hair.

"Wh..who are you?", Ciel asked, trying to gain his composure.

"Prokhor", the slender angel replied, "and you?"

"Ciel".

Prokhor smiled, making his way towards the bed where Ciel was still in.

"You know, Ciel, I've lived in these woods for awhile now. I've been waiting here, for the right time. It's not the right time yet, but perhaps we can have some fun?"

Ciel understood what he meant and blushed.

"I'm not gay", he tried to say

Prokhor laughed at the notion and pushed Ciel down on the bed. He could feel that Ciel's small penis was already getting hard. He gentle grazed his hand over Ciel's pants, brushing upon the penis within. Ciel let out a soft moan. Prokhor wrapped his fingers around the top of Ciel's pants, ripping them off with one swift motion. Ciel knew he had done this before.

Prokhor wrapped his hand around the exposed penis. Ciel let out a soft moan, which prompted Prohkhor to begin to move his hand up and down. He could feel the penis getting harder in his hand as he pumped away. Ciel's moans became louder and more erratic. It was less than a minute before the hot liquid began to flow out of Ciel's penis, covering Prokhor's perfectly smooth hand.

Prokhor raised his cum-stained hand to Ciel's mouth and without hesitation Ciel began to lick his own sperm off of Prokhor's hand.

"Do you like the taste?", Prokhor asked

"It's delicious, I need more", Ciel panted.

"Feel free", Prokhor shouted as he pulled off his own pants, revealing his own penis. Ciel let out a moan just upon seeing the penis.

CIel knew, as he took the large dick deep into his mouth, that he was already addicted. His mind was already completely enslaved by penis. He could think of nothing else but the fleshy stick he was sucking away at. Prokhor grabbed Ciel's head and made him go faster and harder. Ciel came again just from the force of the penis going inside his mouth now. Ciel was no longer sucking the dick, his mouth was being fucked.

Prokhor let loose his orgasm his a grunt, Ciel swallowing every drop. As Prokhor shove Ciel aside, the boy began to slowly gain his composure.

Prokhor told Ciel that since he sucked penis good, he would let him live. As Ciel walked away, he thought to himself.

"I need to find someone whose penis I can suck all the time. Maybe I should get a butler".


End file.
